A punishment went really bad
by Mariaaaaa
Summary: Summary: McGee is unfairly punished. Tag to Power Down s07x8 . Warning: spanking of adult. Don’t like? Don’t read!
1. Chapter 1

**A punishment went really bad**

**Summary**: McGee is unfairly punished. Tag to Power Down (s07x8). **Warning**: spanking of adult. Don't like? Don't read!

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just write about them.

* * *

"Hey, boss. I was just..."_God I am dead, he thought_.

"Just what? Rubbing it in? Because he left you with the paperwork earlier? "Gibbs_ asked with his stern voice without revealing his own thoughts, making Tim froze at his place._

"Yeah" he admitted, not sure if it was the smartest thing to do.

"Uh-hum….."

His boss haven't made any further comment on his behavior at that point so Tim believed that he could get away with his inappropriate behavior towards Tony. But he was wrong. The next day, when the case was solved and the power restored Gibbs said:

"You've got one hour to hand me your reports."

50 minutes later 3 reports where handed in….

"DiNozzo, David call it a day. McGee, you have one hour to finish with the paperwork of the case, I want you to hand it to the director."

McGee was puzzled. That was a punishment or a way to show his trust to him? It could be a punishment for his behavior towards Tony or a way to give him more responsibilities and show his appreciation for the way he, the techno-geek, had survived without power. The true is that he was the only one who managed to do his job as good as possible under the circumstances, so it might just be sth positive. He took a deep breath and focused on his work. This should be perfect and on time. 45 minutes later, he was reading his report for the third time. It was absolutely perfect. He took a report file put all the papers in tightly, singed them and headed for the director's office. The secretary let him in.

"Sorry for bothering you director, but I have got the case report ready."

"Yes McGee, I know. Give me the folder."

Tim moved with confidence and handed the report.

"Ok, you can leave for now."

Tim left the office very confused. "For now"??? He was not allowed to leave yet and he did not know why. Of course it was only 6pm, too early usually. But the rest of the team had already gone home, an hour ago, and he had nothing to do. He went to his desk, gathered all the papers that he had used to write his report, tidy the place up, answer to the emails that he couldn't reach due to the black-out and tried to keep himself busy while he was waiting, what really??

The time passed, it was now 7:30pm and Tim had done everything that had crossed his mind to avoid thinking, but he couldn't find anything else to do. At that moment his phone rang.

"Special agent Timothy McGee" announced himself as usual.

"Yes director, I'll be right there."

Within seconds he found himself knocking on director's door.

"Come in McGee."

"You asked me? " He said, spotting his boss sitting in one of the chair in the corner of the room. _This can't be good_, he though.

"Yes, it's about your report. "

Tim couldn't find anything to say. Panic came all over him at the thought that his report might have mistakes. He though that 'silence is gold' and waited patiently for the director to continue.

"Actually you report is very good. It has all the necessary information, it is neither too small nor too big, doesn't have too many details, there wasn't any mistake. You did a great job here. Well done Tim."

Tim was puzzled. It was the last thing he was expecting. Not only he wasn't in trouble but also he was praised for his work and addressed by the director with his first name. He felt his face turning red, he felt really proud of himself but on the same time sth didn't fit. His boss hasn't spoken all this time.

"Thank you director" he said. While on the same time he turned to face his boss, asking for a comment (he didn't mind if it would be positive or negative as far as it would break his silence), but his boss remained cold and expressionless.

"I am just telling the true Tim. Now I am calling it a day so I can leave you two alone."

_Great, he though, I am the only one who doesn't know what is going on. Why the director is leaving us alone???_

Before he could finish his thought the director was gone and Gibbs had stood up.

They stared each other for a very long time before Gibbs finally broke the silence.

He was proud of the way Tim was looking at him, directly in the eyes, and about the report but he had no intention to go easy on him.

"Today you were acting like two differed persons McGee."

Tim look confused. _What did he boss meant??_

"At the one moment you were the agent I know and I trust, doing your job perfectly and the next you are a toddler, having an attitude towards your big brother or behaving like a teen." He tried to explain to his confused agent. "I think you should know that it was the director's idea to ask you to write the case report. I wasn't sure if I could trust you on that, but he had seen only your good side today and I let him give you the chance. I would have been really disappointed if you have failed the report but it seems that you have some self control, at least."

Tim couldn't believe what he was hearing. That was a lecture that could apply to Tony that was always fooling around but not to him, and not for just paying back Tony. That was unfair. He is the good boy of the story not the bad one- he had never been the bad one. That criticism was really bad just for the incident with Tony. But what else could be wrong? Maybe his comment about the photocopy machine……

"And don't even think that I am unfair with you. I am not telling all these just because the thing with DiNozzo." Gibbs continues as if reading his thoughts.

"Then what??" Tim managed to ask, desperate to understand the reason why his boss was so pissed with him.

"I developed the photos from your camera." Gibbs said considering it more than enough.

"And?" Tim asked even more confused than before.

"You dare to ask? I found what kind of photos you where taking when you were supposed to be working." And with that he threw on the table a pile of pictures with some female NCIS employees, some aware that they were photographed and some not.

Tim stared at the photos and then his boss. And then the photos.

"I haven't taken these photos boss." He said, sure for himself.

"Don't lie to me McGee. It only makes matters worse."

"I am not lying." He said in a whisper looking confused.

"Fooling with Tony, as soon as it's limited and doesn't affect your job can be tolerated but this one…. It's big."

"I didn't take these pictures boss." Tim tried in vain to convince his boss.

"If you say that once more then I am gonna inform the director and let him handle that."

Tim realized that the director left them alone, with the view that Gibbs would praise him for the report and not knowing what was really going on. These photos weren't his but his boss didn't listen to him. There was no point to keep arguing and make matter worse. He was suspecting that DiNozzo had taken these photos but he had no intention to get him into trouble with the director. So, he took the only decision that made sense at the point. He undid his pants, dropped them and bent over the table. He was determined not to drop a tear regardless how bad his punishment would be.

At the other side, Gibbs couldn't understand why Tim was fighting the punishment. He had punished him before and he always obeyed at once. He knew that the photos were his. They were found at his camera. But he couldn't understand the reason for Tim to deny it. When he saw him dropping his pants and bending over the table, he took it as a way of him accepting his actions and the punishment. Gibbs undid his belt and was ready to give Tim the worst spanking ever, not only for the photos but for lying to him and trying to get away with his actions. The spanking was going to be easier, much easier if Tim had accepted the punishment, but now Gibbs felt the need to show that he wouldn't tolerate such behaviors.

He raised his belt and brought it down hard, harder than usual, to McGee's butt. He wasn't holding him down to make him realize that he was the one submitting to the punishment.

Tim heard the belt coming down and a second later he felt the pain. That was the worst pain he had ever felt. He couldn't believe that a belt could cause that much pain. He braced himself for the next one more determined than ever before to keep silent. He wasn't going to show any emotion, he wasn't accepting this punishment and Gibbs should know it. With this thought in his mind he managed to stay in place.

Crack, Crack, Crack.

The next 3 swats were as hard as the first one but Tim managed not to move, he didn't even breathe too hard. He was focused on how unfair this punishment was so that he could distract his mind from the pain.

Crack, Crack, Crack.

Crack, Crack, Crack.

Crack, Crack, Crack.

These swats were applied to the very sensitive spot were the butt meets the tights but Tim managed to stay still and silent. There was only one thought in his mind, _Gibbs believes that I lied about the stupid photos. He does not trust me enough to know that I would never lie to him. No matter the consequences. _With this in his mind he stayed still and silent.

Gibbs was confused. Sth really didn't go as it should. It was the only time that Tim was holding back his emotions with such intensity. He knew that Tim was in pain, a hell lot of pain, he was whipping him really hard and he wouldn't stop the spanking now, he was going to make him cry so as to understand that he should take responsibility for his actions.

Crack, Crack, Crack.

Crack, Crack, Crack.

Crack, Crack, Crack.

Crack, Crack, Crack.

The last swat drove Tim over the edge, a single tear escaping from his eye. He was sure that he wouldn't manage to take another one and all this effort would be wasted. He sensed that his boss was uncertain about delivering the next swat and he hoped the torture would end here.

Gibbs had reached 25 swats and Tim was silent. His young agent that he was never spanked before working for him and how is usually reduced into tears by the first 5 swats. What he should do? 25 swats are his limit. He had never NEVER given to anyone more than that. He wouldn't break that rule now.

He put the belt back in its place and watched as McGee was still in place not making any move to get up.

"It's over McGee. You can get up." His voice was stern, not comforting. This punishment had gone all wrong and he didn't know what to do.

He watched as McGee got up, with a lot of effort but without showing how much it hurt, pull his pants up and turn, looking him in the eyes with a calm face. He was surprised, at least as close to surprised as he had ever got.

"You can go home now McGee." He said, not knowing what else to say.

"Good night boss." McGee said and left the office. He felt really proud for himself, and the way he managed to take his punishment. But also he felt betrayed by his boss how didn't believe him about the photos.

He went home, drank a painkiller, put some lotion and an icepack on his sore butt and cried himself in sleep. He cried not because of the pain but mostly because of the way his boss had treated him today. He didn't trust him when he said that they weren't his photos, so how could he trust his boss again after that? He always believed that trust is sth you must give if you want to take some back and now…..


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning McGee went to work earlier than usually. He was sore and couldn't sit without feeling pain, but he braced himself and was determined not to let it be seen. He was alone for almost one hour before his boss came in. He used this time to finish all the work that had been left behind due to the power down, he wanted everything to be perfect before his boss came and he had managed it.

"Good morning, boss." Tim said to his boss when he was passing in front of his desk.

"Morning." Gibbs replied happy to find his young agent there so early in the morning. Apparently the spanking had worked and McGee wasn't fooling with his time any more.

They worked in silence for almost an hour before Tony and Ziva enter the bullpen.

"Good morning boss, Tim." Ziva said.

"Good morning boss, probie." Tony said.

"Good morning Ziva, Tony." McGee replied.

Gibbs was watching silently. Tony seemed to be bothered by sth.

"What's up Tony?" He asked in a stern voice, the one that could take nothing but the true as answer.

"It's just that you must have developed some pictures I have taken with one of you cameras, because I can't find the camera anywhere but I found the rest of the picture that where on the film." Tony said, ready to hear the dreadful order to follow his boss to the conference room for a very painful 'discussion'.

"What kind of pictures?" Gibbs asked not even bothering to hear the answer as everything clicked in his mind. Tim was saying the true and he hadn't believed him. That's why Tim was behaving in this way. Tim had submitted to his punishment only to protect Tony from the Director, clearly obeying rule 1. He had messed up this one and very bad actually.

"Some personal photos boss." Tony answered the question, puzzled by the way his boss was reacting. Sth like that usually means an instant punishment, but his boss was lost in his own thoughts. _What is going on?_ He thought.

"And why you used McGee's camera to take these pictures?" Gibbs asked while he was thinking what he should do with McGee and his behavior towards him.

"It was the only one who had been working properly. I couldn't make my own work. McTechnology seems to have the touch with technology even when it's that old." _How does he know which camera I have used? Sth is wrong. _

"Go to work DiNozzo." Gibbs said to Tony's amazement. Gibbs realized that Tim, the techno-geek, young and inexperienced agent was the only one who managed to survive without power and have some job done. And when he had to praise him and tell him how good job he had done, he failed him with worst way possible. He betrayed his trust.

During the conversation McGee pretended to be busy but he kept an ear open to what was said. Now that the true was restored it was time for him to make his move. He got up from his chair, offering his throbbing butt some relief, and handed a folder to his boss.

"I have finished all my paperwork; I am going to see if Abby needs any help with the evidence." That to everyone's amazement wasn't a question but a statement. Gibbs took the folder and nodded to Tim how wasn't waiting for his permission to leave.

Tim stopped at the Caf-Pow machine, bought 2 cups of Abby's favorite drink and went to her lab to do the most difficult thing of the day.

"Hi Timmy. How are you? You came to help? Good because I have 3 different cases and everyone wants results as fast as possible. Auu!!! Caf-Pow!!!! I love you Tim. So can you crack these files?" Abby said without stopping working on her machinery.

"I am not here to help you Abby. I want to talk to you."

Abby stop moving around and with a concerned look on her face she asked.

"Are you ok? Is anything wrong?"

"I am fine. I just wanted you to be the first to know that I am resigning."

"You what? Why? Does Gibbs know? There is no way he is gonna allow you to leave. And you love your job. Why would you ever do sth like that?"

"Gibbs is reading my resignation as we speak and he won't try to stop me this time. I have got a very good reason. I can't tell you now but we can have dinner together. I'll pick you up at 7pm. And don't forget that rule 12 won't stop me this time. We are not gonna be coworkers anymore." He smiled at her, kiss her at the cheek and left the lab without waiting for her to response.

He went back at the bullpen only to find a mad Gibbs.

"With me", he said before even Tim had exited the elevator. He didn't even bother to check if he was following.

He headed to the conference room, waited for Tim to enter before closing and locking the door.

"What the hell is that?" Gibbs was out of control and he was screaming.

"My resignation", Tim answered calmly.

"Why?" It was a stupid question but also the only one that made any sense.

"You don't trust me and I don't know if I can trust you, knowing that. Our job is too dangerous to take such risk." He answered without leaving his boss' eyes.

"You think that I don't trust you??" Gibbs asked afraid of the answer.

"No, I don't think so", McGee said to Gibbs' relief and confusion.

"So??"

"I know you don't trust me; your actions had spoken for you."

The answer was like a knife at his heart.

"I don't believe that you think sth like that for me. We had a bad moment, I made a mistake but you can't actually believe that I don't trust you." Gibbs was screaming.

"Anyone can make a mistake. You are the one who gave me that lesson. And I know now that it's true. I don't care about your mistake or the fact that you punished me unfair. I have already forgiven you about that. What I cannot forgive you about is, believing that I was lying to you. I have never lie to you. NEVER. About anything. I might withhold some info once about my sister, to protect her, but I didn't lie to you about it. And suddenly you believe that I would blow all your trust away simply by lying to you about some stupid photos. But obviously you never trusted me enough." _Tim had started speaking calmly but the pain his was feeling about the betray had overtaken him and he ended up screaming just like his boss._

At that moment and before Gibbs had some moments to gather his thoughts and answer to Tim, if he could actually find sth to say, the door was broken and a very pissed and concerned director enter the room.

"What is going on here? All the navy yard can hear you screaming."

Gibbs was lost in his thoughts. He couldn't believe how bad Tim was feeling about what happen. He was used to Tony who could use any excuse to get away from punishment. But it was his fault. He should know better that Tim isn't Tony. Now he was going to lose his so precious agent, the only probie that had survived with him for so long.

"I am sorry director. We were having a conversation and I lost control. But you don't have to worry about it happening again. I have already handed to my b… to Special Agent Gibbs my resignation. "Tim said realizing that Gibbs wasn't speaking.

"What are you talking about McGee? Do you have a better job offer from another agency? I can't lose you. You are really important for this agency."

"I am sorry sir but I cannot stay here to work. And no I don't have any job offer. I think I'll choose sth without guns this time."

"No, you won't." Gibbs said. He had finally found his voice.

"I did a mistake. I treated you as I would have treated DiNozzo. I forgot how different you are and that you would never lie to me, not even for getting away from a punishment. But that single mistake can't cost me you Timmy. You are far too important to lose you. "

"I am sorry b….. Special Agent Gibbs. But I have taken my decision." Tim silently reprimand himself for getting confused and addressing Gibbs as boss but he couldn't stop himself before it was too late.

"Stop apologizing McGee." Gibbs said without even realizing it, just as a habit. It was not the right moment for sth like that."Let me explain you and I might convince you to give me a second chance."

Tim didn't answer. He couldn't find anything to say but he knew he wouldn't be able to trust his boss again.

"You can't just leave." The director said. "I am not gonna let you destroy your career and your life because of whatever this is. You can run the MTAC if you want or I can give you your own team."

"He is not ready for his own team yet. He needs to learn a lot more and I am the only one that can teach him what he needs." Gibbs said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Tim said looking meaningfully at his boss. "Anyway, director I appreciate you concern but I can't stay here anymore."

"I don't know why Special Agent Gibbs doesn't trust you to have your own team but I do. So tomorrow is Friday, take the day off and I am expecting you back here on Monday with a decision. It's either MTAC or a new team. "

"But I …."Tim muttered.

"No buts. That's an order. You don't want to disobey me. I can be stricter than Gibbs."

"Ok director." Tim said, not sure that he could face another whipping soon. He could still resign on Monday.

"Tim belongs to me. I want him in my team."

"Yeah, but from what I can see he doesn't want to be in your team. The subject is closed. And I expect a report Special Agent Gibbs about the reason you were yelling at him before. "The director said, trying to support Tim as much as possible.

Tim turned his attention to the door nodding to the director to do the same. Abby was there.

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked angrily.

"Director, please don't leave Timmy quit. He is such a good agent and friend and I need him….I mean everyone in the bullpen need him. He is really precious. Do you know that he was the only one how survived without power? Please director do sth." Apparently Abby could see that Gibbs had no power over Tim's decision. But the director had to do sth. He was her last hope.

"Don't worry Abby I have already done. I gave him a choice. It's either running MTAC or having his own team. He can't choose to quit. I am expecting his answer on Monday. You can help him take a decision if you want."

"Thank you director. You are the best." Abby said and gave him a special hug. Then she turned her attention to Tim. "7pm and I want all the details."

With that she left the room.

"You can leave for the day McGee. I expect you on time on Monday. "

"Yes director." Tim said and headed to the door, not even bothering to turn when his boss was calling his name.


	3. Chapter 3

_Tim woke up feeling cold. He realized that he was soaked wet by his sweat._

_Where was he? It took him same moments to concentrate enough to try and answer the question and only when he saw his furry friend did he realize that he was home._

_That means that everything was just a bad dream….._

_It was just his mind that was playing games to him….._

_It was just the stress of the day and the constant fear that he couldn't hold up to Gibbs' expectations that brought that dream._

_But, he knew that he could trust Gibbs to be fair and never give him a punishment that he wouldn't deserve. He just hoped that he would stop giving his boss the reasons to do it anyway._

* * *

I hope you like it!!!!!!!

Please read and review……..


	4. Chapter 4

I know that I have checked this story as complete but I decided to write a different ending to the story! If you liked chapter 3 maybe you should not read the next chapters! Hope you enjoy it!!!!!

I also used an info that we learn later in episode 12 of season 7 (Flesh and Blood), considered it a writer's liberty.

* * *

But, he knew that he could trust Gibbs to be fair and never give him sth that he wouldn't deserve, right?

Not exactly. This time it was not just a dream. He was reliving the fact of the day.

He remembered taking Abby out for diner earlier and how hard it was to explain to her what happened, but the dinner wasn't as bad as he was expecting. Abby showed a lot of understanding about the reason that forced Tim to take such a decision and actually she was thrilled about the prospect of Tim having his own team. They could still work together and she was glad that he was promoted, even under these circumstances. Tim was planning on totally leaving the NCIS, being at the same place with Gibbs wasn't sth he was looking forward to, but after Abby's enthusiasm and Vance's trust, he was thinking more seriously about the offer.

Who was he trying to deceive? The only reason why he was thinking about taking his own team was to prove to his boss, no to his ex-boss that he was capable to run his own team. That was the real reason and he was feeling the need to work hard, harder than ever before, so as to prove that Gibbs, maybe for the first time, was wrong.

He looked at his watch. Great! It was only 5:00 am…..

He was sure that he wouldn't sleep any more despite how hard he would try, so he put on his trainers, grabbed Jethro's leach and got ready for a walk in the park. As soon as his furry friend realized his boss intentions was waiting excitedly by the door.

He went to his favourite park, although it was a good 20' walk. As soon as he got into the park, he took Jethro's leash of and headed to his favourite path. Jethro though had a different opinion. He started barking and jumping, forcing Tim to follow another path. Tim was quick to follow, curious about the reason his normally well-mannered mutt was acting in this way.

His curiosity didn't last long, as after a couple of turns his dog started jumping up and down in front of another runner. And not any other runner, but his boss, no his ex-boss- he corrected himself once again.

"Jethro, come here boy." Tim tried to take his dog away.

"Hey boy. Who are you?" Gibbs said patting Jethro's head and rubbing his ears.

"Jethro!!" Tim demanded more abruptly than before.

"It's all right, Tim. I really enjoy playing with him." Gibbs said while picking up a brick and throwing it away so the dog could go after it. Jethro left, happily running behind his toy while Gibbs was looking amused at him and Tim was ready to explode. He couldn't face Gibbs. Not now and defiantly not like that.

"I was planning to visit you after the run. I thought it was too early for you to be up."Gibbs tried to open up a conversation.

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I could use my time more productive." Tim said matter-of-factly.

He didn't want to start a discussion with his ex-boss, but he couldn't ignore him or be disrespectful. He had done it yesterday but it was under different circumstances. It wouldn't be himself if he did it again today.

"I am really sorry, Tim." Gibbs said wanting to take full advantage of his chance to speak to his young agent.

"I really don't care, Gibbs." Tim said. Not that it was true but it wasn't a lie either. He wasn't sure if he cared or not, but he wouldn't let Gibbs know that.

"Come on, Tim. We have been working together for six years now, and I did a mistake, just one. I can't believe that you can't forgive me. It is not like you." Gibbs said.

"What was your mistake?" Tim asked. His scientific mind had already formed a full plan, about how to deal with the situation and make his boss understand what the real problem is.

Gibbs was taken aback from the question, his was feeling it was a trap but he decide to be sincere and hope for the best. It was anyway his only solution. "I punished you, when you did nothing wrong, when I should have only praise you for the way you handle a very difficult situation." Gibbs said, almost with one breath.

"Well, then you have nothing to worry about. I told you so at the office yesterday. It wasn't an enjoyable experience but I can understand that everyone can make a mistake. It's sth that took me some time but I know it now. I have already forgiven you for the whipping." Tim was saying the true. It hadn't enjoyed the experience but that wasn't his problem.

"Then why don't you want to stay at my team?" Gibbs asked confused. _What was the problem if it wasn't the punishment? He wondered._

"I trust you with my life, every single day; I never question your choices or your decisions even when I think they are highly unfair; I have never disobeyed an order of yours; I let you punish me in a way that no one had ever done before you; I thought that by all these you would understand how much I trust you and how much you could and should trust me back; I don't think that I have ever given you any reason to believe that I would lie to you; But when I told you that they weren't my photos you just ignored me. Actually, you did sth worse; you thought that I was lying to you. You thought that I would that easily give away all the trust I have tried so hard to gain." Tim said calmly, never breaking eye contact with Gibbs.

Gibbs was puzzled. He could now see the reason why his agent was that mad at him and he couldn't blame him. He spotted a bench near them and dropped himself in it, not trusting his legs anymore. Tim followed him, a little worried for his ex-boss, maybe he had said too much too soon because Gibbs was a little pale. Tim sat down at the bench, not too carefully and couldn't stop a hiss of pain escaping from his lips. He silently reprimanded himself for showing a sign of weakness in front of an ex-marine and then he reprimanded himself again for caring so much for Gibbs' opinion.

"You are still in pain? I was really harsh on you, wasn't I? I can't believe what I did. Even if you had done it, you shouldn't be in pain after so long." Gibbs said drowning in his own guilt.

"I am fine. I just didn't sit down as carefully as I should." Tim answered.

"I think we should get Ducky check on you. Just to make sure that everything is all right." Gibbs said.

"I am fine, Gibbs. There is no reason to have Ducky check on me. I am much better than yesterday and I should be fine by Monday." Tim said terrified by the prospect of having Ducky checking his butt, just because he got a spanking.

There was a total silence after that, interrupted occasionally by Jethro who demanded his toy to be thrown away again.

"I don't know what to say." Gibbs said after a very long silence."My only excuse is that I treat you like DiNozzo and I am not proud of that." Gibbs added.

"Maybe I should be thrilled that you treated me like your best agent." Tim muttered under his breath, not planning to be heard.

Gibbs though was a sniper and his life many times was depended on catching even the sliest noise. "What's that suppose to mean? Who told you that I think DiNozzo better than you?"

Tim was busted so he thought he could come clear. "You told so to Tony's father."

"Who told you that?" Gibbs said frustrated that what was meant to be a private conversation was made known among his team.

"Tony's father. And don't blame him; he did what every parent would do at his place. Anyway, I do know that you don't consider me as good as Tony or Ziva. I am used to that. I just never thought that you would consider me so untrustworthy." Tim said and stood up.

"I really have to go for that run now. Have a nice day, Gibbs." Tim said and started to leave.

"Wait, please Tim, wait I second. Let me explain you." Gibbs said and continued to speak when he saw that Tim was hesitating to leave. "You should have heard how Mister DiNozzo was talking about Tony. I was trying to saw him how great an agent and a person Tony is. And I do consider you as good as Tony and Ziva, even better at some points; I don't understand why you would think differently." Gibbs said.

"Well, I don't really believe that you don't know but I'll play your game." Tim said frustrated that Gibbs seemed not to realize that it was his behavior that was making him feeling inadequate.

"Why am I the one always staying back at the headquarters, when Tony and Ziva are out at the field with you? Why I am the only one that never interrogates a suspect, or takes a witness statement? Have you ever heard my opinion on a case? Have you ever praised me when I followed a lead that solved our case? Why Tony can lead the MCRT when I cannot even have my own team? During the last year I am trying harder than ever before to improve myself. And the results are more than obvious. I actually managed to win both Tony and Ziva at the firing range last week. And now that I was expecting you to appreciate my efforts and start supporting me, you are actually treating me worse than before. You can't actually tell me that you think I am equal with the rest of the team, because you are not treating me as one." Tim said expressing all his feelings."Now excuse me but I have to leave." With that Tim left, leaving a puzzled Gibbs behind him. Tim was not sure if he was feeling better or worse but at least he had said what was bothering him for a while now to Gibbs.


	5. Chapter 5

**6 months later**

"Agent McGee, can you come to my office please?" Director Vance said from the middle of the stairs.

"Keep on with the researches. I want the results as soon as I am back." Tim said addressing his team.

"On it, Tim." The tree agents working for him said in unison.

Tim couldn't stop himself for smiling when he heard his team calling him Tim. It took him quiet a time but he had actually managed to convince them not to call him Sir or even worse boss. He knocked on the door in front of him.

"Come in, Tim." The director said.

"You asked me, sir?" Tim politely asked.

"Yes Tim, have a sit."

"Thank you, sir."

"I call you to inform you about the half term's evaluations."

Tim swallowed hard. "Is there a problem, sir?"

Vance smiled a little before saying."The only problem is that I am proven right and Gibbs is proven wrong."

Tim paled hearing the name. He was constantly avoiding his boss after the talk at the park."What do you mean, sir?"

"Well, your team has the highest percentage of efficiency ever recorded at our agency. You actually manage to have a straight 100% and with some really difficult cases included if I am allowed to add. I am really proud of you, Tim."

"Thank you, sir." Tim was puzzled. He wasn't sure how to respond to the news. This place was Gibbs' for very long and Tim wasn't sure that he wanted it. "You are not gonna make it known, will you?" Tim asked hopefully.

"Of course I will. From now on I am gonna make sure that you take only hard cases as there is no reason to waste your time on the easy ones. That also means that you will be more often on duty call and that you will work more hours from times to times. You know how it is." Vance said.

"Yes, I know how it works. But I want to make surethat my team will have enough free time. They are not robots, they are humans. I want them to have some rest and enjoy some personal time. Whatever the workload, they are gonna have at least one day off every week." Tim said in a tone that made clear that he wouldn't negotiate it.

"Yes, I know how good care you take of your team's needs and I am gonna respect the way you work as it is obviously working." Vance said, meaning every word.

"Thank you very much, sir. It means a lot to me to have your support. However, I have to admit that I don't feel really comfortable with this been spread. I would rather keep a low profile and I think it would be better for my team, too." Tim tried to convince the director.

"I am sorry Tim but I won't let go my only chance to prove Gibbs wrong and myself right. I am sure that your team won't have any problem to deal with the success and I think you should set an example for the rest. You know that you are the youngest not only full-time special agent but also team leader among all the agencies?" Vance said feeling really proud for his young agent.

Tim's phone rang before he had a chance to answer the question. "McGee." He said in a polite but firm way. "Ok, Abby, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Before he could even turn his phone off, he heard the director. "Go, you have a case to solve. I am gonna make the announcement tomorrow morning, at the ceremony of this year's awards. I expect you and your team to be there." Vance said in a tone that made it clear that it was not a suggestion.

"Yes, sir. We'll be there." Tim reluctantly agreed. With that he left the director's office, and after a quick stop at the Caf-Pow machine, he went straight to Abby's lab.

"Sorry for making you wait for me. I was at the director's office. What you have got for me?" Tim said as he entered the lab and handed her the drink.

"It's ok, Tim. I've got both the ballistics and the DNA results." With that Abby went in full mode and in a couple of minutes Tim had a clear picture of what happened at the crime scene. "Thanks, Abs. I have to go. Just sent your report upstairs when you are done." Tim said while calling his team. "Gear up, we've got our man."

Three hour later Tim's team was back in the bullpen, the murderer had already confessed, and the only thing left was the paperwork that should be filled.

"Finish up your reports, so we can call it a day. And I've got a surprise for you tomorrow at the awards. Make sure you are here on time and on your best behavior." Tim sternly reminded his team.

"Got it, Tim." The three agents answered in unison and went back to work.

An hour later Tim was alone in the bullpen wrapping up the paperwork from the case and checking the reports. He wanted everything finished so he could spent the next day at the gym with his team.

"You should take care of yourself too, Tim, not only the team." Vance said when he saw that his agent was still working.

"I do, sir. I just want to finish with the paperwork of the day. The forms won't be filled by themselves." Tim said before realizing it. It was quite inappropriate to say sth like that to the director. "Sorry, sir. That was really inappropriate." He quickly added and turn a shade of red.

"There is nothing to apologize for Tim. Well, besides the fact that you still call me sir. How many times should I tell you to call me Leon?" Vance said with a small smile on his face.

"Working on it, sir….Uh….I mean Leon." Tim said nervously.

"Come on Tim, let's go. You can finish the paperwork tomorrow." Vance said.

"Yes sir…..Uh Leon." Tim said while shutting down his computer.

The next morning Tim make sure to arrive a good 20' before the official start of the day, but he was not surprised to find his team already there, working on the paperwork he had to leave unfinished yesterday.

"Good morning, guys. You know that you don't have to do my paperwork, right?"

"Good morning, Tim. We are just killing our time until the surprise."

"Well, let's go upstairs. The ceremony starts in a few minutes."Tim said at his team.

Tim was surprised to see that all the teams were at the room and that his team was the last one to arrive. They found a free space at the very back of the room and they stayed there as the only available seats were at the first row next to the MCRT-Gibbs was actually there to everyone's amazement-, where Tim wasn't gonna sit under any circumstances.

"So, what's the surprise Tim?"

"The director is gonna make an announcement about our team." Tim cryptically said.

The ceremony was going on but the director didn't seem ready to make the announcement. Tim was thinking that they should wait till the end, when the time for the Navy Meritorious Civilian Service Award- the one that every year was given to Gibbs- came. To everyone's amazement, it was Gibbs who went to the podium to hand the award.

"There have been prouder moments in my life…but not many…I stand here today to present to you the winner of the Navy Meritorious Civilian Service Award; the second highest award that can be conferred by the Secretary of the Navy on a civilian. It is being awarded today to recognize the most efficient way to lead a team and I am not the one to receive it. Six months ago, as you may know, I lost a very important asset from my team. This agent decided to take the risk and lead his own team. Despite his young age, he lead his team with passion, decidedness and most importantly care and managed to achieve a 100% rate on efficiency. I have the greatest honor, on behalf of the Secretary of the Navy, and the Naval Criminal Investigative Service to present the Navy Meritorious Civilian Service Award to Special Agent Timothy McGee." Gibbs said.

Tim was puzzled. He was not expecting that.

"We have 100% efficiency? I guess that was the surprise?"

"Yes, I didn't know about the award." Tim said. _And I wouldn't be here if I did_, he thought.

"Tim, come up here. I have a reward to give you." Gibbs said to Tim. He was puzzled and Gibbs could tell that he didn't know about the award. Gibbs hoped that Tim was gonna accept the award from him and he would allowed him to repair their relationship.

Tim started walking towards the podium, and was stopped many times in the way from his co-workers to receive their congratulations. He reached to take the award and he was stunned when Gibbs hugged him and whispered to his ear '_I am really sorry that I let you down Tim. Please give me a second chance. I can't stand you avoiding me anymore.'_ With that Gibbs let go Tim who was too puzzled to say anything.

"Well, I was not prepared for that and I am not really sure about what to say. I just want to thanks my team that supported me, especially at the difficult beginning, and it still tolerates me. Thank you a lot guys." With that Tim received a warm and enthusiastic applause from every agent in the room and some whistling both from his new and his old team.

Maybe it took him same time and a lot of hard work but he managed to make Gibbs proud of him and prove him that he worth more than he was given credit for. Maybe now was the time to start mending fences with his old team.


End file.
